Stupid Flies!
by StrawLate
Summary: Kakashi invites Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura over for the start of a wonderful new year. But what happens if it ISN'T so wonderful after all for a certain someone?
1. Get Ready!

Stupid Flies! 

Summary: Kakashi invites Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura over for the start of a wonderful new year. But what happens if it ISN'T so wonderful after all for a certain someone?

Today was a wonderful day, the birds were singing, people were enjoying the start of a wonderful new year…well, most people…

"Darn it! Where is he?!" yelled a spiky yellow-haired boy with blue eyes; wearing an orange jacket and caprice. Underneath the Jacket was a black t-shirt.

"NARUTO! That's the fifteenth time you said that today!" angrily yelled a pink-haired girl with emerald eyes; wearing a red dress up to her knees with a navy blue spandex shorts underneath.

"Aw Sakura-Chan! We've been waiting for 5 hours! 5 HOURS! I could be eating ramen right now too…" Naruto mumbled the last sentence, pouting.

"Hn" was the only reply from a handsome chicken-haired boy with black eyes; wearing a blue t-shirt, with a fan in the back, white shorts, and had accessories on his arms.

"Jeez Sasuke-teme! Can't you say anything else besides 'hn'?!" Naruto said annoyed with his teammate's lack of vocabulary.

"Aa" Sasuke said like 'yes-but-I-like-the-word-so-shut-up'.

"But why don't you say anything else?! It's killing me!" Naruto yelled, dropping onto his knees dramatically; with his arms stretched out in the air.

"Naruto, leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura yelled.

"But Sakura-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Naruto was cut off my a puff of smoke. The mysterious person said, "Stop your whining Naruto. It's annoying me."

As the smoke cleared up, there was a white, spiky-haired man that covered his left eye; with a mask covering is mouth. He wore a Jounin vest on top of his long sleeve t-shirt, fingered gloves, and black pants.

Naruto and Sakura yelled , pointing at him, "Your late Kakashi-Sensi!!" While Sasuke just stared at his 'team'.

The mysterious person, Kakashi, waved his hand casually "Yes I am…. But I had a good reason."

Naruto and Sakura rose their eyebrows in confusion, even Sasuke did. It wasn't like Kakashi always said 'I had a good reason' everyday he was late. He would usually respond 'I got lost in the road of life' then Sakura and Naruto would point at him yelling 'LIAR!' as Sasuke was looking cool.

Sakura was the first one to break the awkward silence, "Okay… So what was your 'good reason'? " Sakura started tapping her feet on the ground in a motherly way as if her child was in trouble.

Kakashi started getting nervous. Sakura isn't the one to get angry. She's the apprentice of Tsunade, the fifth Hokage and one of the three Sanin. He started getting flashbacks of the time he tried to steal a cookie from her back pocket…

Flashback:

_Team 7 was on a C-Rank mission. Their mission was to take a scroll to the Kazekage. _

_It was late at night. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were exhausted. Naruto was talking but everyone was tuning him out. I mean they've been traveling for 3 days. Naruto had enough energy because he got to sleep…. The others couldn't sleep because of Naruto. Jeez can that guy sleep. It's like a zoo for crying out loud! They tried to make him stop snoring by all the tricks in the book. Poke him, slap him, they even put Sasuke's sock in his mouth! Poor Sasuke…He had to throw away his favorite tomatoe sock…. Oh how Sasuke loaths Naruto…. Oh how he does…_

_After they dropped off the scroll to the Kazekage, they were walking around Suna. _

_Kakashi said tired, "Alright guys, mission accomplished." Naruto, being the hyper one, yelled, "YATTA! Another mission accomplish!" Sakura was just looking at him with no emotion while Sasuke was glaring at Naruto. _

_Kakashi coughed to stop the negative tension and yawned "We're going to find the nearest inn into groups. Sasuke and Naruto; and Sakura and I. Contact the other group when you've found one." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask but in his mind, he was laughing evilly. "The winners get **tomatoes** and **ramen**"_

_Naruto and Sasuke's ear's perked up. Once they heard what they wanted to hear, they started running together. Naruto was yelling, "RAMEN!! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" while Sasuke was yelling, "TOMATOES ARE BETTER! IN FACT, THEY'RE GOOD FOR YOUR **SOUL**!" While the two were arguing, Sakura was looking at Kakashi suspiciously "…you really didn't mean that, did you?" It was more of a statement than a question."_

_Kakashi laughed evilly and said "I did it! I did it all! It was my plan! IT WAS MINE!" Sakura started to freak out by Kakashi's outburst then started laughing evilly as well. _

_While they were laughing, people around the area were thinking 'retards'. Then Kakashi and Sakura heard something from Kakashi's microphone that sounded like Naruto and Sasuke's voices, "We found one! Now.give.us.the.stuff!"_

_Kakashi sighed while Sakura chuckled. Kakashi replied, "Alright…Now where are you guy's at?"_

_Sasuke was the first one to talk and said, "The street is 'Sun' and the house number is '8'."_

_Kakashi said sadly, "Okay… Meet you there soon…" He turned off the microphone and had a tear in his eye; he said quietly, "There goes my life savings…" He sighed again and turned to Sakura, "Let's go…" She nodded and followed the teary eye Kakashi._

_Since Kakashi was waking pretty slow, Sakura went ahead of him by a couple of steps. Kakashi, looking down on the floor, he saw something in the corner of his eye moving. He looked up and saw a cookie out of someone's back pocket. Being ever-so-hungry, Kakashi, started to get closer to the person. He reached out his arm towards the pocket. 'Almost there…', Kakashi thought. He got the cookie and was about to pull it out. 'Cookie!', Kakashi thought, 'I'll eat you as soon as I get you…Don't worry, I'll eat you because this idiot won't eat you!' Unfortunately he didn't see who the person was. The person turned around slowly; so slowly that it looked like a robot. Kakashi turned his gaze at his oh-so-delicious cookie to see his female teammate. "Ehehe…Hi." Kakashi said nervously. "KA-KA-SHI! WHAT.DO.YOU.THINK.YOUR.DOING?!" Sakura said murderously. Kakashi could feel as if his life was slipping away and stuttered, "W-Well you see…" He glaced back at her back pocket, which the 'holy' cookie was sticking out. "PERVERT! DON'T LOOK THERE!" She hit him so hard that he flew to 'Sun 8'. _

_With Sasuke and Naruto:_

"_Where are they!?" Naruto said angrily._

"_How am I suppose to know dobe? …They're probily getting me those tomatoes." Sasuke just drooled at the thought._

"_Don't forget the ramen! …Good, hot, tasty ramen…" Naruto drooled. Naruto saw something coming his way. "Hey Sasuke! Lookkit! It's a shooting star!" He pointed to the blob coming closer and closer. "Hey Sasuke…Is it me or is the shooting star coming closer?" Naruto squinted his eyes._

_Sasuke looked at where Naruto was pointing and it was coming close to them. "DOBE! IT'S GOING TO **CRUSH** US! I DON'T WANNA DIE SO YOUNG!"_

_Naruto gasped and started running around in circles. "I can't die yet! I wanna be Hokage! HO-KA-GE! … And I wanted to know what was inside Kakashi-Sensei's book!" _

_Sasuke twitched at Naruto's last sentence._

_Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "Sasuke…I want to tell you how I feel about you before my life ends …" Naruto sniffled while Sasuke was shocked. "I…I…I hate you...Oh so very much." Sasuke twitched angrily then the blob knocked out Sasuke and Naruto. _

_While then, Sakura was going through her back pocket and found a cookie. "Hey, I found a cookie!" Sakura ate the cookie little by little. Unfortunatly, the cookie was in her pocket for a month so she got sick for a week._

End of flashback

Just thinking about it gave Kakashi goosebumps. Kakashi said, "I was late to invite you guys over at my house for a new year's party. _Team 7 style_. What do you guys say?"

Awkward silence.

"Is there ramen?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes Naruto. There is ramen."

Naruto leaped for joy, "I'm going! Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!" Naruto sang.

Sakura said, "I'll go. It'll be wonderful for a new year's party!"

Then there was another one of those awkward silences. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were looking at Sasuke waiting for his answer.

"…Fine…" Sasuke finally said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, "Okay. Meet me at my house at 7 O'Clock sharp! Remember to bring some sort of food to share with the others!" Kakashi 'poofed' away to some random place.

Team 7 went their separate ways getting what they need for the party.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Well this is the end of this chapter. I think that there'll be at least 1 or 2 more chapters for this story. I hope some of you enjoy this story as much as I did. XD I tried my best on this story because it's my first one that I've done. ' The next chapter will be around Thursday.

_1/2/06_


	2. Fireworks!

Recap:

_Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, "Okay. Meet me at my house at 7 O'Clock sharp! Remember to bring some sort of food to share with the others!" Kakashi 'poofed' away to some random place._

_Team 7 went their separate ways getting what they need for the party._

End of Recap

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was already 7 O'Clock. Team 7 arrived at Kakashi's house.

Sakura brought a bag of chips.

Sasuke brought …well… tomatoes.

Naruto brought… Ah well you know! …_ramen_.

As the three were in front of Kakashi's house, Naruto stood forward on the door step and banged the door, "KAKASHI-SENSEI! WE'RE HERE! OPEN UP! OP-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence by Sakura's fist.

"NA-RU-TO! SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR MOUTH!"

"Ah. So you guys finally shown up."

Naruto and Sakura stopped their arguing by Kakashi's voice. "Come in." Team 7 all walked inside Kakashi's house. It had Christmas lights around the 6-foot Christmas tree, and some if Kakashi's favorite chocolate chip cookies. "Alright me mate's! Let me inspect your stuff!" Kakashi frowned while they got in 'attention style'.

Kakashi first looked at Sakura's chips. "Good work Sakura. We needed those." He pat her head, getting a growl in return.

Kakashi then looked at the bored-looking Sasuke. His frown deepened. "To-ma-toes!? You really think that that's good enough for us?!" Sasuke frowned. "Of course. They're good for your **soul**." Kakashi looked at Sasuke then shifted his gaze to the shiny red tomatoes. "…It'll do I guess. But cookies are much _better_ for your soul." Before Sasuke said anything Kakashi interrupted, "Talk anymore and I'll take them and eat them infront of you." Sasuke gasped as his mind was thinking like a math problem.

Sasuke + Tomatoes Love

Kakashi + Tomatoes Broken Heart

While then, Kakashi looked at a daydreaming-looking Naruto. '_I bet I know what he's thinking…_' Kakashi thought. '_He'll try to steal my cookies! That thief! I just know that he will!_' Kakashi started glaring at Naruto. '_We'll see about that…REVENGE!_' Kakashi's mouth started to form into a devious smirk.

Let's see what Naruto was really thinking shall we…

Naruto POV once he entered Kakashi's house 

Once I entered Kakashi's house, I couldn't help but admire its shininess. It had so many bright lights… But what mostly caught my eye was a tree with ornaments and some lights around it. The lights would change colors and it looked like they're dancing.

I was about to come closer to this 'tree' but I heard a voice saying that they're 'inspecting' something. I followed what Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-teme were doing. I slowly was thinking about the tree… _This tree looks as good as ramen! I wonder if it tastes like it too … maybe the lights are candy…_ My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Kakashi-Sensei's voice.

End of POV

"Well, well, well, what did you bring Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled hugging the box of ramen closer to him. Sakura was twitching and Sasuke was still thinking of that math problem…

Kakashi rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Really Naruto? I thought you brought _cookies_." He narrowed his eye at the last sentence for a second. He sighed, "Well put the food on the counter." They did as told. "Let's go outside and do fireworks first; then we'll eat."

Sakura and Naruto cheered while Sasuke smirked. They then walked outside while Kakashi got the box full of fireworks from the closet and went outside with the others.

"Okay here are the rules of using these fireworks. Rule 1: Don't point the Sparklers or anything flame-able at other people." He gave Naruto a glare. "Rule 2: Don't burn yourself. If you do, _maybe_ Sakura will heal it." He looked at Sakura. "Rule 3: Have fun." He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just 'pfft'ed. Kakashi then smiled under his mask. "That's all the rules! So… BEGIN!" Team 7, including Kakashi, went to the box of fireworks.

Kakashi and Sakura got a sparkler.

Naruto and Sasuke got poppers.

Sakura POV:

I got the sparkler from Kakashi-Sensei's box full of fireworks and a lighter. I lit the lighter and put it on the sparkler. I started moving the sparker in many different directions- which made it have a glow in every direction that I did. It was so beautiful. There were the colors of silver, blue, and pink.

I kept playing with the sparkler and looked towards at what Kakashi-Sensei was doing.

End of POV

With Naruto and Sasuke:

Naruto got his box of poppers and stared at them for a while. His mouth formed into a devious smile. '_This'll be fun…I can't wait to see the look at his face when I do** it**!_' Naruto got a handful of poppers and hid them behind his back. "Hey Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke turned to him. "THINK FAST!" Naruto threw the handful of poppers toward Sasuke's feet. Sasuke, which he couldn't think _that_ fast, got hit by a few of them. Sasuke glared at Naruto hard, which Naruto was happy to return.

Sasuke got a handful of poppers and threw them at Naruto. Naruto jumped and threw one laughing. "You have to do better than that Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke threw one on Naruto's head and hit him. "Ow! That hurt!" Naruto put his hand on his forehead. Sasuke smirked that he got his revenge.

Kakashi lit his sparkler and twirled it around in circles. '_I got an idea…_' Kakashi thought pervertedly.

Sakura POV:

I watched Kakashi-Sensei move his sparklers in circles and he stopped for a while and started to make symbols.

'P'…. 'O' ….. 'R' ….. 'N'

Kakashi-Sensei stopped with his symbols and my mind was thinking of the letters he did.

I realized what he meant to spell after a while and I could feel my anger rising.

'**_That stupid porno man! Hit him! HIT HIM!_**' Inner Sakura said angrily. '**_That's it! I've had enough of this!_**'

Inner Sakura said through my mouth. "**_KA-KA-SHI! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU BETTER STOP IT WITH THE PERVERTED THINGS YOU DO/SAY! I WILL RIP OFF YOUR MOUTH AND BURN YOUR DANG PORNO BOOKS INFRONT OF YOU GOT IT?!?!_**"

End of POV

Everyone turned their direction to the angry Sakura.

Awkward Silence

Cricket

"**_WELL?!_**" Inner Sakura said through Sakura's mouth. She started tapping her foot, which the floor started creating cracks.

The boys looked at the floor, where she was tapping her foot, nervously.

"O-okay…Iwontdoitanymorejustdonthurtme!" Kakashi whimpered.

"**_WHAT?! YOU MUMMBLED! SPEAK RIGHT!_**"

Kakashi winced and started over. "I wont do it anymore just don't hurt me!!"

"Good!" Sakura smiled.

They sweatdroped at their female teammate, thinking she's PMSing.

Kakashi, trying to get into the good mood for the New Year, spoke first. "Okay, since we're done with fireworks, we'll go inside and eat." Team 7 went inside while Kakashi got the box of fireworks and went inside as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A.N.** Okie dokie! That's it for this chapter! Well so far I got 1 review… 1 is better than 0 is what I say. xD Oh well. For this story, I want at least 10 reviews… Maybe I'll get it if I make the story a little bit more interesting. . Alrighty! For the story there'll be a total of 3 chapters.

Chapter 1 Get ready!

Chapter 2 Fireworks!

Chapter 3 Dinner and FLIES?!

Well I got to get started on Chapter 3. I plan to make it the funniest chapter. XD I'll update the next chapter no later than the 8th.

_1/5/07_


	3. Bad Luck?

Recap:

_Kakashi, trying to get into the good mood for the New Year, spoke first. "Okay, since we're done with fireworks, we'll go inside and eat." Team 7 went inside while Kakashi got the box of fireworks and went inside as well._

End of Recap

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While Kakashi's getting the box of fireworks:

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"…"

"…"

"I SAID 'I'M HUNGRY'!"

"…"

"…"

Naruto took a inhaled and exhaled. "I'M HUNGRY! KAKA-SENSEI!" He yelled as loud as he could and broke a mirror.

"Naruto! You broke Kakashi-sensei's mirror!" Sakura scolded Naruto.

"…Dobe…"

"Do you know what that means Naruto…?" Sakura went to the kitchen and went through Kakashi's cabinets.

"N-No… What do-does it mean?" Naruto stuttered.

"It means…" She turned on the radio to a spooky theme and turned on the flashlight below her face. "Dun, Dun, Dun… 7 YEARS BAD LUCK!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto dropped on the ground dramaticly and started crying. "Wh-what will happen Sakura-Chan…?" Naruto said hopelessly.

Sakura turned off the radio and flashlight. She shrugged. "I don't know…I have a feeling that someone will steal your faveorite food and eat it infront of you."

"NOOOO!!... Sakura-Chan! Get me the Duck Tape!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What do you need it for?"

"JUST GET IT!" Naruto startled Sakura.

Sakura went threw the cabinet; got the Duck Tape; and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto got the Duck Tape, mirror, and went inside the restroom.

Kakashi entered the house. "What's with all the yelling I heard?"

"Sakura-Chan lookkit! I put back the mirror…together." Naruto saw Kakashi in shocked eyes.

Kakashi looked at what Naruto was holding.

It was a limited edition mirror that had the Itcha Itcha Paradise book on the right side. It also had Jiraiya's signature on it. It had Duck Tape all over the little pieces of glass.

Naruto, being ever so clumsy, accidentally dropped the mirror….again.

"…Uh-oh…"

Awkward Silence

"…"

"…"

"MY MIRROR!" Kakashi ran toward his limited edition Itcha Itcha Paradise mirror and huggled its brokenness. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you… I'm ever so sorry." Kakashi sniffled.

A minute later.

Kakashi sighed and got up. "It can't be helped. Let's eat…" Kakashi started walking toward the kitchen. Sasuke followed him.

"…Hey Naruto…"

"-sniffle- Yes Sakura-Chan…?" Naruto said hopeful. '_Sakura-Chan is such a good friend. She'll always put a smile on my face._'

"…You now have 14 years of Bad Luck."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A.N.** LMAO! I couldn't help making this Chapter! xD I felt as if I was rushing my story a little so I wanted to make it a little bit more joyful. 3 Sorry if I said that it'll only be 3 chapters. But the thing that I dislike about this chapter is that it's too short. Right now, I have no idea how many chapters there'll be. It's up to you guys. D Please Review telling me the answer that you'll like.

**Plan A: Just do the last chapter already. **

**Plan B: Make it more joyful! Make some more chapters! xD**

But if I do make more chapters, it'll be around 2 more chapters. I can't do a lot because it'll change the story. If I put a movie, then it'll change the story big time. O So it'll probably be like this:

**Chapter 4: Dinner Time!**

**Chapter 5: Happy New Year!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thankies to the people who reviewed so far!

RkRshinobi: I know. xD I luff writing weird stuff. But it's humorous when it's weird. XD Thankies! I'll keep going for yous! x3 3

DemonicUchihaDaughter: Thankies! D You rocks toos! 3!!


End file.
